


Letters to the dead

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is in France with Chris to take Allison's ashes home. He starts writing Allison letters to tell her about his days and everything that happens there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to the dead

I

Dear Allison,

Your father took me to Paris and I’m writing you this letter in the park near the Eiffel tower. I’m sure you would have loved it. The people here are always smiling and the art is amazing. You have to tell people not to draw you, because if you forget it costs you a couple of bucks. I always act like I’m not that good in French, which isn’t even a lie. I really don't get what all those people are telling me. Sometimes I ask them to speak slower, but they can do that for about five seconds and then they’re back on full speed.

Your father is keeping your ashes somewhere hidden in the training centre. He has not told the others yet that I’m a werewolf. I think he’s afraid they’ll throw me out of the house, which they will do for sure. I always thought your parents had a problem with werewolves, but I take those words back. Your dad is actually okay if you compare him to the lunatics that automatically assume that every werewolf is a monster. Which is probably why they don’t even think I am one. I’m playing the part of the nice guy too well.

I do miss you though. I know that you’ve never loved me like you’ve loved Scott, but I loved you. Even though you stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

II

Dear Allison,

Tonight your father took me to the Louvre. Your family has discovered that I like painting. I wouldn’t exactly call my talent art, but it seems that your family sees something in me I haven’t seen myself. You’ve always seen something in me I’ve never seen myself.

I’ve never been good with women. How can you be good with women when your own mother leaves you when you’re barely old enough to go to school? I mean, I don’t know how women think and what they want and what they need, but for some reason that had never been a problem to you.

I know that a part of you was still trying to get over Scott. And I know that you’ve never really got over him. He never really got over you either and I actually think that he should have been here instead of me. He deserved to be seen by the Argents as your boyfriend. And if there is one werewolf they would be able to love, it would be him.

I don’t even know why I’m writing you this in a letter. Maybe it’s because I’ve never had the chance to tell you in real life. I think I’ve never really known it or I at least didn’t want to see it. I was just too happy that an amazing girl like you saw something in a boy like me. But you telling Scott how much you loved him while you were dying had opened my eyes.

And still no one has ever loved me like you did. And I’ve never loved someone like I’ve loved you. Even though you stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

III

Dear Allison,

I guess the secret is finally out and your family didn’t take it that well. Well, that wasn’t really unexpected of course. I mean, they’ve been hating and hunting werewolves their entire life and now your father brought me in here without even warning them. They did live up to their reputation at least. I’ve been locked up in some kind of cellar. They wanted to give me some wolfsbane too, but Chris managed to stop them in time. I’m now waiting until they’ve decided if they’re gonna kill me or gonna free me.

I hope that behaving like a nice and friendly gentleman has showed them that I’m not a monster or something. Okay, they haven’t really seen me during a full moon, but thanks to you I’ve gotten kind of good at controlling myself. Even though you’re dead now, you’re my anchor.

I’m probably not the first one using you as an anchor. I know Scott has done it for a very long time, but he has always said that he couldn’t do it anymore when he had lost you. I was afraid that now I’ve lost you, I would lose my control too, but it seems I didn’t. I just need to remember that you hated werewolves killing humans, that in the end you were only human, and I’m calm again.

Although, I would probably be able to break out of here if I would use my werewolf powers. If your family doesn’t let me go, I might think about doing that. I’m sure they think this whole building is werewolf proof and such, but I’m willing to test that. I mean, if they’re gonna kill me anyway I can at least put up a great fight, right?

I’ll try to stay calm for you, okay? They’re your family and despite everything I love you.

Even though you stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

IV

Dear Allison,

Great, your father has found my letters to you and he has taken them to his family. I’m not sure if letting them read that last letter is a great idea, but I hope that Chris doesn’t want me dead. I think he hopes that if they read my letters they will know how much I loved you. I actually thought that I had already told them how much I loved you, but it seems that telling people something is not enough. They want to read it or they want to see it.

It’s just kinda hard showing them how much I love you now you’re dead. I mean, I would have loved to come here with you. You would have loved it here. They have some great weapons and they are amazing with teaching people how to use them. Not that I think they will teach me anything anymore. They’re probably afraid that I’ll tell every werewolf in the universe their secrets. As if I know every werewolf in the universe and as if I know the hunters' secrets.

Look, I know that I’ve asked to become a werewolf. Or well, actually, Derek offered me to become one and he forgot to tell me the downsides. It sounded actually kind of good by then. And it sometimes still has it perks. It just doesn’t really have much perks over here in the headquarter of the Argents.

Well, let’s hope that Chris can convince them that I loved you, even though you’ve stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

V

Dear Allison,

There are miracles in this world! Your family finally let me go. Well, they didn’t really let me go. They sent me to some sort of expensive boarding school far away from the civilized world, but fine, I’m not behind bars anymore and I’m not locked up anymore. Seems they at least trust me with all the other students here. Chris has promised me that he would take me away from this place as soon as he can, but he has gotten some urgent call from Scott and he didn’t want to let him down.

I’ve asked him if I couldn’t come with him, but he murmured something about him not wanting to worry about me. He has never worried about me, has he? When I asked him about it, he said that you’ve asked him to take care of me. Look, taking care of me doesn’t mean leaving me behind in an expensive boarding school while the pack is in danger.

You’ve died to protect the pack and now I’m sitting here doing nothing, because I can’t get out of here and no one comes to get me. I’m not just letting the pack down, I’m letting you down. I know that you wouldn’t have let yourself get locked up here. You would have found a way to break out of here and to go help Scott.

You know, those moments I remember what you’ve taught me and what you’ve showed me and why I loved you so much.

Even though you stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

VI

Dear Allison,

I just got a message from your father that it’s not looking like he’s coming back. His sister is on the loose or something. I don’t really know the details. I just know that everyone has thought she was dead, but then it seemed she was not. Now Chris and Derek are after her or something, which means that he can’t come home to get me out of this boarding school.

Look, this boarding school is not as bad as everyone thinks it is. The people here are actually kinda nice. I’ve made a friend. Well, it’s not really a friend. It’s more like someone that doesn’t stay ten miles away from me, but since Scott and the pack were my only friends so far, I’m calling him a friend.

We’re not the kind of friends yet that I’m telling him about you yet. I actually don’t want to tell anyone about you, because I also have to tell the ending and how am I gonna explain people that my girlfriend got killed by a sword in a fight with an evil fox? I know that your family is amazing with background stories and alibis, but so far they haven’t really tried to help me. I don’t even know what they’ve told the world when you’ve died. I remember that we’ve been trying to come up with some kind of weird story, but it was too weird to remember.

I do want to talk about you though, because I really loved you. Even though you stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

VII

Dear Allison,

There are more miracles in this world. Today your family came to get me out of the boarding school. I’ve heard they’re going to send me back after the holidays are over, but they don’t want me to be alone right now. It’s almost a year ago since you’ve died and tomorrow we’re gonna visit your grave for a memorial. Your father won’t be there. I’m sure that he’ll be thinking about you in some way, but he’s in Beacon Hills fighting whatever the pack is fighting right now. He said something about evil doctors and experiments. It sounded a little Stargate to me, but that’s what I would have said about werewolves years ago too.

It’s weird that you’re gone for such a long time already. You know, during the funeral everyone told me that the wounds would heal and that it would get better over time, but it doesn’t get better. Every time I think of you I get emotional and it feels like yesterday.

I wish that I could be with Scott and the others right now. Your family is great, if they don’t send me to boarding school because they don’t want me anywhere near them, but they’ve never really known you. To them you're the girl on the pictures and from the stories your father and I have told them.

If I would be with Scott right now, he would tell me what he had told everyone during your funeral. He would tell me how beautiful and smart you were. How strong and brave you were. How he had always hoped that one day you and him would get back together again. It sounds weird that he has said that on your funeral while I was standing there, but you know, after what you had told him it wasn’t that weird anymore. It wasn’t weird at all.

I don’t know what I’m gonna tell your family tomorrow. Probably I’m just gonna tell them how much I loved you. Even though you’ve stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

VIII

Dear Allison,

The day is finally over. I have no idea how I’ve managed to get through it. Your family has literally thrown you a memorial day. Look, you know that you’re amazing right and you know that I loved you, but this was a little much. It was a little much because no one here actually knows what kind of person you were. They’ve asked me a thousand questions and even I realized that I didn’t really know you, not as well as I had wanted to know you.

I’m sorry that I’ve never gotten the chance to ask for your favorite color and movie. Looking back on it we’ve always been so busy hunting whatever was hunting us, that we’ve never made time to sit down and talk. We didn’t talk about the books we read as a kid. I didn’t read any, by the way. My mother had always read the stories to me and after she had died father had thrown all books out of the house. They were reminding him of her.

Now I think about it. He was basically hurting everything that was reminding him of her. He was hurting her books, he was hurting my brother and me. He locked us in the damn freezer because he thought that it was the only way he would be able to raise us.

But we weren’t really talking about me over here. We were talking about you. Or actually, we were not really talking about you. I'm glad that they allowed me to leave so I could write you this letter. It’s the closest I can come to you, to the girl I’ve loved. Even though you stabbed me with Chinese ring daggers.

Isaac

IX

Dear Allison,

Chris has sent his family a letter that they should not send me back to that school. I’m thankful that he did it, but I was kinda surprised when they decided to listen to him. Maybe I did earn their trust in some way, because they’re going to train me to become a hunter. One of your uncles has decided that combining my werewolf powers with their hunting skills would create a hunter that would maybe actually stand a chance against a werewolf.

Don’t worry. I’m not just gonna attack them. I’m actually telling them that you had come up with a new code and that I only wanted to be a hunter if we were gonna follow that new code. Although they are a little afraid that with your code we will end up fighting on the wrong side, whatever the wrong side may be, they have at least told me that I’m allowed to use that code during my fights.

I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to become a good hunter. Today they asked me for the weapon I wanted to use. I actually thought that I wouldn’t need weapons, since I have fangs and claws, but your family seemed to think differently about that.

I’ve eventually told them that I wanted to learn how to use the Chinese ring daggers. You know, because you stabbed me with them. I guess I have a weird sense of humor. They’ve told me that I’ve picked the hardest weapon I could choose. I actually wasn’t even surprised to hear that.

Isaac

X

Dear Allison,

I know that it’s been a long time since I’ve been writing you. Today Chris had come back from Beacon Hills. With Scott and Stiles. I’m not sure why he has taken Stiles, because Stiles and I have never really been friends and will never be friends, but fine. They’re all here because your family will officially give me some kind of proof that I’ve managed to complete my training to become a hunter.

Yes, you read that correctly. I did it. I’m now a werewolf and a hunter. I’m a hunter and a werewolf. I’ve learned when to use my claws and teeth and when to use my Chinese ring daggers. Trust me, that has taken me quite some time to learn. Those ring daggers totally ruin your fingers. They’ve been hurting for years! I still don’t get how you managed to master them within such a short time. Or maybe you didn’t really master them and that has saved my life or something.

Anyway, you should have been here today. This shouldn’t have been my party, but it should have been yours. I’m not even an Argent. You’re an Argent. And even though Chris told me that he’s officially going to adopt me so I’ll be a real Argent soon, I’ll never really feel like one.

But, I’ve gotta leave now. Scott and I are gonna talk about the girl that turned our entire world upside down. Yes, we’re gonna talk about you. He still loves you. I still love you. We both still love you.

Isaac


End file.
